Elom
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ē’-lŏm | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,40 tot 1,60 meter | leeftijd = > 90 jaar | voeding = Herbivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Elom | gesproken = Elom | geschreven = Elom | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Elom close-up Elom waren een intelligent species van op de gelijknamige planeet Elom die zich ontwikkelden in de grottencomplexen van hun planeet. Fysiologie Eloms waren kleine, geblokte zoogdieren die in de koele grotten op de planeet Elom leefden. Eloms hadden een dikke, olierijke vacht die veel vocht kon vasthouden. Onder hun vacht hadden Eloms een dikke huid. De handen en voeten van Eloms hadden grijpklauwen waarmee ze zich uitstekend in de grotten konden verplaatsen. Elom ogen konden in het donker zien en hun kleine zwarte ogen konden moeilijk fel licht verdragen. De grotten waar de Eloms leefden werden verlicht door fosforescerende kristallen zodat de Eloms niet helemaal in het duister hoefden te leven. Eloms waren herkenbaar aan twee prominente, staalharde slagtanden en hun grote wangzakken die ze gebruikten om voedsel te kauwen en te bewaren. Eloms waren herbivoren die leefden van Rockmelons en Crystalweeds. Boven hun slagtanden hadden Eloms twee neusgaten. Hun ogen stonden ver uit elkaar op verhoogde oogkassen. Op de achterkant van hun hoofd hadden Eloms dunner en minder haar dan op hun lichaam. De structuur van hun mond maakte het voor een Elom moeilijk om Basic te praten maar mits met wat moeite lukte dit. Cultuur Eloms waren ambitieus en erg intelligent maar waren vaak heel naïef ten opzichte van kwade bedoelingen. Omdat ze zelfs alleen goede bedoelingen hadden, waren ze makkelijk te manipuleren. Eloms waren vrijgevig en leuk in de omgang. De Eloms leefden in een eenvoudige, vreedzame samenleving met aandacht voor de gemeenschap en samenhorigheidsgevoel. De gemeenschappen van de Eloms noemden zij Sevriinas waar ze hun voedsel verzamelden en samenleefden. De leiders van de gemeenschappen waren Cseria. Jaarlijkse bijeenkomsten van de Cseria werden georganiseerd om te praten over handel en eventuele disputen. Eloms deelden hun planeet met de meer ontwikkelde Elomin. Zij accepteerden hun buren als een deel van hun samenleving maar beide species bleven elkaar vermijden totdat het Empire Elom bezette en iedere Elomin in de Lommite mijnen aan het werk zette. Toen hun planeet werd bevrijd naar het einde van de Galactic Civil War toe, groeiden beide species nog meer naar elkaar toe. Eloms die na de bevrijding van hun planeet Elom verlieten, waren vaak op zoek naar geluk en rijkdom. Daarom was het geen verrassing dat verschillende Elom hun geluk zochten in de Fringe samenleving. Eloms die verkozen om hun planeet te verlaten waren vaak ambitieus en intelligent maar wanneer het tegenzat, werden ze vaak eenzaam en sloten ze vriendschap met ‘verkeerde’ personen. Geleerden vermoedden echter dat deze aangeboren affiniteit voor misdaad misschien een andere oorzaak kon hebben. Men vermoedde dat Eloms die Elom verlieten sociale problemen hadden doordat ze gescheiden waren van hun soortgenoten en hun grothabitat. De Eloms konden hun soortgenoten moeilijk missen en ontwikkelden daardoor psychosociale stoornissen. Eloms die bijvoorbeeld bij de Rebel Alliance in dienst waren, werkten bijna altijd samen met soortgenoten. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|left|Elom Nadat de Elomin dachten dat de Eloms waren uitgestorven na klimatologische veranderingen op Elom, ontdekten de Elomin de Eloms bij toeval. De A'driannamieq Mountains verdeelden Elom zowat in twee halfronten en waren een soort barrière tussen beide species. Toen de Elomin deze bergketen veroverden, ontdekten ze uitgestrekte droge gebieden met duizenden grottencomplexen onder de grond. Daar waren de Eloms gaan leven toen het waterniveau op Elom drastisch daalde waardoor ook de Eloms het waterpeil moesten volgen om te blijven overleven. Zo overleden talloze Eloms in een grote overstroming toen de onwetende Elomin extra voorraden aan water hadden geruild met de Republic tegen Lommite. De Eloms ontwikkelden zich in een droog klimaat maar pasten zich aan om in de koele en droge woestijngrotten te leven. De ontmoeting vond plaats toen de Elomin een ongeval in de Lommite mijnen en de Eloms meteen ter hulp kwamen. Toch zouden beide soorten afzonderlijk van elkaar leven, mede doordat de Elomin niet konden aanvaarden dat de Eloms deel uitmaakten van hun zeer rigoureus strikt georganiseerd leven. De Eloms verstoorden als het ware deze orde en regelmaat. Ze zagen de Eloms als eenvoudige dieren en gebruikten hen zelfs als slaven in de mijnen. De Eloms leefden al eeuwen volgens hetzelfde levenspatroon en bleven dit gewoon volgen. De Galactic Republic begon pas in 120 BBY echt op Elom zaken te doen. Toen zij dan ook de meer primitieve Eloms ontdekten, werden ze gecatalogeerd als een intelligente soort en mochten ze niet meer als slaven worden behandeld door de Elomin. De Eloms kregen de grotten en de grond boven hun grotten als hun eigendom toegewezen. De Elomin accepteerden deze verandering vrij makkelijk omwille van de goede inborst van hun buren die geen haat toonden jegens de Elomin. De ontdekking van Elom zorgde voor een boost van de economie en door de aanwezigheid van Lommite werden er in een mum van tijd zware industrieën opgericht waar schepen, Repulsorlifts en mijnapparatuur werden geproduceerd. Pas toen het Empire Elom veroverde groeiden beide species meer naar elkaar toe aangezien het Empire alle Elomin inzette om in de Lommite mijnen te werken. De Eloms bleven uit het vaarwater van het Empire maar aangespoord door het lijden van hun buren, trokken vele jongere Eloms ten strijde tegen de bezetters met hulp van de Rebel Alliance. Deze Eloms konden talloze Elomin bevrijden en hen verbergen in hun ondergrondse steden die het Empire niet wist liggen. Na de bevrijding van Elom werd de samenleving er meer gemengd en begonnen beide species meer met elkaar op te trekken. Eloms gingen nu ook werken in de Elomin steden, hielpen in bedrijven en in de Lommite mijnindustrie. Sommige Eloms verhuisden zelfs van de grotten naar het oppervlak. De Eloms en Elomin bleven nog naar elkaar toegroeien zodat ze elkaar respecteerden en elkaar beschermden indien nodig. Bekende Eloms *Tanus Spijek *Kav Dryfus *Vigrriev Achter de Schermen *De Elom op de set van ‘Return of the Jedi’ noemde men ‘The Mole’. *Chris Walas ontwierp de Elom Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Elom in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *CCG category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Eloms